Bloodhound
A devoted SuperHero and member of the League of Salvation, Bloodhound was best known for his ability to track others merely by their scent. While he no longer uses the alias of Bloodhound, he is still an active member of the League, spending most of his time piloting League jets. Description A friendly-looking man with black hair and brown eyes. His supersuit consisted of a brown suit and mask with a faux fur jacket, but now he wears casual clothes with the jacket instead. History Bloodhound was never a very successful SuperHero; in his solo career he only managed to capture three SuperVillains and locate the headquarters of a local smuggling ring. His inability to actually apprehend the criminals he found stemmed not from lack of trying, but merely the lack of any form of fighting skill. By the time he was finally contacted by the League of Salvation, he had largely given up on being a SuperHero and was contemplating hanging up his suit for good. With the League, Bloodhound was assigned to various team missions, acting as a scout and tracker while the other Heroes provided the muscles and flashy powers. His reputation for being able to trace Villains back to their hideouts became an extreme asset to the League, but it also made him the target of a large number of SuperVillains. In an ironic turn of events, one Villain actually followed Max back to his home and set it on fire while he was sleeping. Max was lucky to escape with his life, but he had lost all of his possessions in the fire and the Villain responsible had widely broadcast his identity, forcing him into hiding. While seeking protection at a local League base, Max decided to learn how to fly a League jet, and found that with his superhuman senses, he was a natural pilot. With no other safe options to rebuild his private life, Max became a wanderer, becoming a full time pilot for the League. 'To Save the World!' Summary of what they did in the RPG. 'The Intervening Years' Summary of what they did between RPGs. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality Max is an extremely affable man, generally happy to help in any way he can. He considers the League to be his extended family, as they found him helpful when he considered himself useless, and took him in when he lost his home. As such, he is always happy to fly other members where they need to go, and enjoys their company. Most League members find him to be their favorite League pilot. Despite being technically homeless, Max loves the thrill of traveling to exotic and foreign locations and doesn't mind circling the globe several times a day. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Max has extremely acute senses, allowing him to see, hear, touch, and smell things well beyond the range of normal human senses. Out of all of these, he has honed his sense of smell to such a degree that he can recognize people by their scent as well as by sight, and can actually follow a fresh scent for extremely long distances. While he generally makes less note of his other senses, conjunctively they allow him to pilot any kind of vehicle with ease. While he has no skills in combat and is a relative pushover, he is trained to fly League jets and is extremely talented at evasive aerial maneuvers. Category:League of Salvation